sonnywithachancefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora's Jealousy
I see him with her again. It doesn't feel so good in my mind. We once had a chance, for love, and for happiness. But I denied it. But now we are older, and now I want him. I want him to hold me, hug me. Kiss me, kiss me in the rain, but because of my choice, I don't think I will have a chance for it to happen, ever. He has found love. Love with a girl, a girl who is the sister to my rival. I don't ever think that I will forget how much pain my heart feels right now. He fell for Nicole, Nicole Dylan Cooper. The sister of Chad Dylan Cooper, the Mackenzie Falls siblings. I'm not going to forget that, that Wesley Williger once thought I was cool, and moved on to her, N.D.C. It's like a song that runs on and on in my head, over and over again. 'He'll never like you again' 'He gave you the chance, and you denied it' 'You didn't let him change you, you never let him into your heart again' Now we are both 15. It has been 3 years since we last talked for a while, or joked around. We weren't exactly in love, I had a crush on him, but yet, he had liked my friend, my cast-mate, Sonny Munroe, while she had a boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Brother of Nicole, the girl who was in love with the one I wanted, as my own. I hope that he misses me, I hope that he regreted falling for that girl. That girl that I can't even bear to say her name. The girl that is with the guy that I love. If he knew how much I loved him, would he have kissed her, would he have loved me, would he have ditched her and her love scene on Mackenzie Falls, would he have made it up to me? I would not know, I would not know until they break, but what if they last, what if I never get my second chance? What if he never finds out my true feelings for him, what if I never tell, what if he tells me, what if i faint? I guess I won't find out unless I try, unless I tell him the truth, unless I...... I will be back,, but now, I must tell, must tell my love, Wesley Williger, how I feel, how I feel about him with his girlfriend, Nicole, Chad Dylan Cooper's sister, N.D,C, how it makes me sick, how I want him so, how he shall be mine, but it all starts with those two words, the hardest words to start, words to start after we haven't talked, haven't talked in 3 years, "Hi Wesley", how I hope he loves me so. "Yes Zora?" "I love you" This is where it all starts, but first I will finish this conversation, this conversation where I shared my feelings, my feeling of love, this conversation where I told him I loved him... Category:Gallagher Stories